


Love Looks Not With the Eyes

by Draco_sollicitus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Damerey Valentines 2020, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Mild Kink, Post-TRoS, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: After Poe discovers one of the techniques Rey used to train as a Jedi, his interest is piqued.(The sacred Jedi texts certainly wouldn’t approve)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	Love Looks Not With the Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Smut smut smut

* * *

  
It starts when Poe finds the scrap of red fabric. 

“She made you run it blindfolded?” Poe asks, whistling low when Rey nods. 

She feels the pulse of heat in the Force and turns to smirk at him. “Credit for your thoughts, General?”

Poe’s face flames red as the fabric he’s clutching. “What? Me? Thoughts? N-no, no thoughts here, nope.”

* * *

Rey arches her back, moaning; she only wears the scarlet blindfold as she writhes in Poe’s bunk, his hands hoturgenteverywhere as his cock notches into her and begins a slowachingdelicious push inside. 

“I like this,” Poe whispers.

Rey nods dreamily.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines weekend !!!


End file.
